Change: God must be Crazy!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Tertukar? Sumpah Itachi jika kau menyentuh adik-adikku akan aku bunuh kau! Oh, yeah ? Silahkan bunuh saja dirimu sendiri. Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri? AKU GILA! AKU INCEST! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kak Naru? Entahlah. Tetapi, dia lebih mirip orang gila daripada kakak kita akhir-akhir ini. Dimana kakak kita yang keren itu? Ke-4 Namikaze berdemo. Kembalikan tubuhku!
1. Chapter 1

**Change: God Must be Crazy!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, Itakyuu, SasoDei, dll**

**Warn: OOC, Miss typo, parody pangeran miskin, dll..**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan Author semata, bukan untuk dikomersilkan.**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

"I—ITACHI?!" seru seorang pemuda berambut merah sembari meloncat ke arah Uchiha sulung, dan memeluk leher Itachi dengan sangat erat. Sehingga, membuat mata Itachi terbelalak—terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" seru sang pemuda bermata hijau kemerahan tersebut—berlebihan sambil menciumi kening Itachi.

Melihat tingkah pemuda yang tidak dikenal Uchiha sulung, Itachi membelalakan matanya. GILA! Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ada seorang laki-laki yang menciumi dirinya? Hiiii… menjijikan! Itachi langsung mendorong pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya—horror, namun pemuda tersebut masih saja berusaha terus menciumi kening, pipi, dan hidung Uchiha sulung. "Hentikan! Hentikan! HENTI—

"—KAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" teriak Itachi, dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal—kelelahan, ketika keringat memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan napas yang terputus-putus, Uchiha sulung menutup wajahnya memakai telapak tangan. Ia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini mimpi. Ini mimpi. INI MIMPI! Itachi terus bergumam di dalam hatinya, menghilangkan mimpi buruknya. Astaga! Tadi itu apa? Kenapa dia bisa bermimpi dicium oleh seorang laki-laki. Selain itu, mimpinya begitu panjang. Ia bermimpi mengejar-ngejar laki-laki itu seperti orang gila. Chk, chk, chk. Benar-benar parah!

Uchiha sulung yang sudah mulai tenang mulai fokus pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia melupakan mimpinya sejenak ketika mendengar suatu nyanyian dari arah dekatnya. Secara perlahan, telapak tangan Itachi mulai menyingkir dari matanya. Ia melihat ke arah depan sebelum matanya membelalak—sangat sempurna. A—apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di depan Itachi berdiri empat orang anak yang sedang olah raga aerobik. Mirip tuyul-tuyul yang sering Itachi nonton dari acara drama Asia suatu negara belahan tenggara. Mereka siapa? Ini dimana? Rumah di—Aissshhh! INI BUKANLAH KAMAR UCHIHA SULUNG!

Itu intinya.

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh~_

Terdengar nyanyian bertema Oppa gangnam style yang ngebuat Itachi sakit perut mendadak.

Tidak bisa bergerak. Itachi hanya bisa memandang satu gadis cilik sedang memimpin ketiga bocah laki-laki yang sedang aerobik. Di antara keempat orang di depannya hanya gadis cilik tersebut yang asyik menari sebagai pemimpin—mengikuti irama. Sedangkan ketiga cowok di belakangnya hanya menggerakan kedua jari telunjuk mereka dengan lesu kayak cacing menggeliat, dengan mata masih terpejam—menahan ngantuk. Siapa mereka?! Mereka siapa?! Ini di planet mana? Itachi melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan dengan ragu dan takut. Ka—kamar minimalis? Lebih parah dari kosan yang sering ditempati Uchiha sulung. Ia melihat jika tempat yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang ini hanya memiliki perabotan seadanya. Lemari pakaian, rak buku, dan tas-tas yang menumpuk tidak jelas. Selain itu dia hanya duduk di atas satu futon yang berjejer yang merupakan alas tidurnya—tadi.

"Kak?" terdengar suara dari arah depan Itachi. "Kak, mau ikut aerobik, nggak?" suara tersebut kembali bersua—nggak mikir kalau Tuan Muda Itachi lagi bingung. Sehingga membuat Itachi kembali pada bumi.

Itachi memandang keempat orang yang tadi menari-nari nggak jelas kini mengelilingi dirinya. KAKAK?! Siapa kakak mereka? Setahu Itachi, dia hanya memiliki satu orang adik teme yang kerjaannya cuman memikirkan dirinya saja. A—ah, ini pasti mimpi. Ya, mimpi buruk. Itachi mencubit kulit lengannya, dan ternyata ANJIR! Sakit, nyoooo~ Uchiha sulung yang kesakitan akhirnya bertapa beberapa detik lagi. Mikir sejenak, walaupun jawaban segala pertanyaannya tetap tidak ada.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang menarik Itachi tiba-tiba. "Ayo, Kak Naru!" katanya, dengan nada ngerengek. "Kita dansa~" katanya—edan.

Itachi melihat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Orang ini… masaan Itachi kenal. Siapa dia? Dia si—YAAAKKK! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan siapa orang di depannya. Sekarang ini Itachi harus memikirkan dia sedang ada dimana, dan kenapa dia bisa berada bersama orang-orang ini. La—lalu, kenapa dia dipanggil Kak Naru? Ya, Kak Naru… dia tidak salah dengar! Itachi yang kebingungan hendak menggaruk kepalanya, ketika menyadari rambutnya tidak panjang lagi. He—eh? Kemana rambutnya?! KEMANA?! Itachi memegang seluruh bagian kepalanya dengan panik. Astaga! Jangan-jangan… Itachi segera beranjak dari atas futon, hendak mencari sesuatu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ya, membuka pintu kamar, dan berlari tidak tentu arah alias muter-muter di luar kamar karena tidak tahu mencari benda tersebut dimana, ketika keempat bocah yang sejak tadi mandang Itachi mengikutinya di belakang.

Itachi berhenti berjalan-jalan—tidak karuan. Ia harus tenang. Ya, dia harus menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memandang anak-anak yang kini memandangnya dengan cemas bercampur takut. "Kamar mandi dimana?" tanya Itachi pada keempat bocah tersebut.

Dengan gugup para bocah tersebut menunjuk ke sembarang arah. Ada yang ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan, bahkan ada yang nunjuk ke arah kamar!

Dasar edan. Orang lagi serius juga!

"Yang benar!" bentak Itachi—nggak sabaran.

Tanpa banyak ba—bi—bu, keempat anak yang grogi tersebut serentak menunjuk ke arah kiri. "Itu!" semua berseru kayak paduan suara—menunjuk satu pintu di pojok kiri rumah kecil ini.

Secepat kilat, hingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan mengira Itachi ingin buang air besar, Uchiha sulung berlari ke arah kamar mandi tersebut. Baru kali ini dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ini tidak mungkin! Ini hanya ada di dalam drama, kan? Ya, dia tidak mungkin mengalami hal bodoh seperti yang ada di pilem-pilem. Itachi pun akhirnya berada di dalam kamar mandi, dan ternyata dugaannya tepat. Barang yang dia cari ada! Barang tersebut menempel pada tembok di atas wastafel. Yoooo~ Itachi langsung meluncur dan berdiri di depan benda tersebut yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah sebuah cermin.

Dengan perlahan, Itachi membuka matanya. Ini pasti candaan. Ini pasti hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, dia tidak mungkin menga—ASTAGA! Uchiha memekik kaget. Tapi tenang aja! Mekiknya dalam hati, kok. Nggak parah kayak cewek.

Itachi memegang rambutnya. Ra—rambut Itachi Uchiha? Kenapa rambutnya jadi kayak rambut bule kampung gini? Jabrig pirang gitu? Se—selain itu, Itachi memegang pipinya dengan pelan. Ini apa? Kok, ada kayak tiga garis gini mirip kumis di pipi ini? Ja—jangan—jangan.. Keriputnya tambah banyak?! TIDAKKKKKKK! Eh, bukan keriput ding! Ini tanda lahir. YAAAKKK! Kalau gitu kenapa tanda lahirnya jadi tambah banyak? Mhm.. kenapa dia jadi mikir nggak penting gini? Te—terus bola matanya? Kenapa jadi kayak sok bersinar-sinar warna biru gini? Idih! I—ini siapa? INI SI—Itachi terdiam sejenak. Otak jeniusnya balik lagi.

Be—benar!

Tidak salah lagi.

Itachi sangat tahu bayangan di depannya.

Ya..

dia adalah…

"Naruto..," gumam Itachi—menyebutkan pemilik sebenarnya tubuh yang sedang dia gunakan. "Naruto..," bisik Itachi—nggak cukup sekali. "NARUTOOOOOOOO?!" teriak Itachi, sehingga membuat bocah-bocah yang berada di luar kamar mandi, dan mengintip kakaknya yang sejak tadi bertindak aneh saling pandang.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang, ice cream kemarin itu sudah _expired_..," kata salah satu pemuda berambut merah sambil merinding takut—mendengar teriakan-teriakan kakaknya, berkomentar mengenai rambut pirangnya sendiri. "Kamu, sih, nggak bagi-bagi aku. Jadi, _expired_..," lanjut bocah tersebut—ngebuat bocah-bocah lain memandangnya seperti orang bego karena nggak ngerti hubungannya antara _expired_ dengan memberi pemuda berambut merah tersebut ice cream.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Beberapa kilometer dari perumahan orang-orang miskin…_

_Perumahan orang kaya..._

Sudah standar kalau ngedefinisiin bangun tidur di tempat orang kaya. Pelayan yang ngebuka tirai kamar—bermaksud membangunkan sang majikan dari tidur cantiknya, tuan muda yang sedang tidur di atas kasur super king size dengan bed cover mewah a la wol di atas kasur tersebut, burung-burung berkicauan di pepohonan dekat kamar tersebut, dan cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajah tuan muda si pemilik kamar—melewati jendela, sehingga membuat sang tuan muda sedikit terusik dari tidurnya. Ya, benar-benar hari yang sangat tenang di dalam Kediaman Uchiha yang besarnya busyet dahhh~ bisa masukin satu perumahan buat orang-orang miskin.

Kesilauan matahari menembus mata sang tuan muda, sehingga membuat dia membuka matanya dengan enggan. Sang tuan muda yang baru bangun tidur menguap sejenak dan melemaskan otot-ototnya sebelum memandang langit-langit. Ya, tidurnya sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai dia enggan untuk bangun dari tempat ti—hah?! tempat tidur? Sang tuan muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan Itachi gadungan alias Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata terbuka lebar, kehilangan rasa malas bangun tidurnya seketika.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Loh?! Kenapa langit-langit kamarnya begitu tinggi? I—ini dimana? Bukannya langit-langit kamarnya itu banyak tompel kekuning-kuningan bekas air bocor? Halah! Bukan itu yang harus dipikirkan. Naruto megenggam selimutnya ketika menyadari selimut yang dia gunakan lebih tebal dan lembut dari biasanya. A—apa lagi ini? Naruto memandang selimut yang sedang digunakannya. Setelah itu, diapun memandang ke sekeliling kasur yang sedang dinaikinya. ASTAGA! Kenapa dia berada di atas kasur?! Naruto meloncat turun dari kasur. Ia memandang horror kasur di depannya, dengan mata terbelalak. I—ini dimana? Ini apa? Itu apa?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!

"Maaf Tuan Muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto.

Secara langsung Naruto membalikan badan, dan melangkah mundur sebanyak satu langkah—terkejut. Ia memandang horror pria tua yang berdiri di depannya. Pria yang memakai baju a la maid Eropa, dan sedang menundukan kepalanya—hormat. Siapa lagi ini? Sok banget dekat-dekat Naruto? Rupanya Naruto yang panik malah jadi mudah kesal. Namun, nggak ngelihatin kesalnya. Naruto cuman mandang pelayan tersebut dari atas sampai bawah, dan balik lagi ke atas kayak setrikaan.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha?" tanya sang pelayan, dengan maksud menyadarkan tuan mudanya dari tingkah aneh. Ia hendak mendekati Naruto, ketika sang Namikaze melangkah mundur.

U—Uchiha? Siapa Uchiha? Di sini cuman ada Naruto Namikaze, woi!

"Tuan Muda Itachi?" tanpa tahu apa-apa sang pelayan malah menyebutkan nama tabu di telinga Naruto.

I—Itachi?!

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Ia ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya, ketika merasa rambutnya terlalu kepanjangan buat diacak-acak. Oh, iya! Rambutnya yang pendek kenapa menjadi panjang seperti ini hanya dalam sa—Oh… My… God! Naruto membuka tutup-mulutnya. Ini mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin pelayan yang di depannya benar-benar melihat Naruto dalam wujud Itachi. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya. Ini pasti bohong. Ia tidak mungkin merasuki tubuh orang jelek yang sok kegantengan itu!

"Dimana aku bisa melihat cermin?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan. Namun, matanya terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri yang menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya.

_Suaraku~_

Naruto nyaris mewek di tempat karena suara sexy-nya berubah drastis. Sexy-sih, tapi nggak menggoda buat Naruto sendiri yang paling mencintai pita suaranya dibandingkan apapun.

"Di—disana tuan..," kata sang pelayan sambil menunjuk pada cermin yang menempel pada tembok di atas lemari etalase terbuat dari kaca, dengan wajah bingung yang ditahan-tahan—takut nyinggung tuan mudanya.

Seperti sedang berlomba lari Naruto segera menuju ke arah cermin yang ditunjukan pelayan Kediaman Uchiha. Tanpa banyak basa-basi atau cingcong, Naruto memandang bayangannya sendiri dari arah cermin. Naruto ganteng kamu masih di sana, kan? Naruto gangteng kamu, masih ganteng, kan? Naruto gan—TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Naruto memegang kedua pipinya—histeris. Siapa itu?! Siapa itu?! Kenapa rambut Naruto jadi hitam dan gelap kayak gini? Kemana rambut kerennya itu? Terus! Terus! Kenapa guratan wajahnya jadi tidak wajar gini, dan ngebuat orang-orang pastinya nyangka itu keriput—kalau lihatnya sepintas.

Astaga!

Ke—keriput?!

Naruto punya keriput?!

"MANAAAA ANTI AGINGGG!" teriak Naruto, dengan nada sekencang-kencangnya. Meminta obat anti penuaan dini. Pelayan pun lari dari kamar Itachi—ketakutan. Naruto ingin memecahkan kaca di depannya, tapi takut disuruh ganti rugi sama Keluarga Uchiha. Setelah berteriak dia kembali memandang cermin. Nightmare. Naruto histeris kembali. "AKU MENGALAMI PENUAAN DINI!" Naruto pun semakin histeris ketika menyadari penyandang wajah penuaan dini di dalam dunia penulisan akan jatuh kepada dirinya.

Se. Ka. Rang!

_Tuhan, ijinkan aku pingsan…_

Naruto ingin pingsan, tapi nggak bisa. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian…

Dia mengingat keempat adiknya yang manis-manis, dan sangat patut disyukuri keberadaannya sedang berada jauh di dunia yang nggak ada duit—sana…

_Jika aku adalah Itachi.._

_Jangan bilang.._

_Itachi adalah diriku…_

_NOOOOOOOO!_

Naruto memekik mulutnya sambil memandang cermin. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, dia nyaris cekikikan ketika ngelihat wajah Itachi yang biasanya stoic dipakai ekspresi terkejut. Hihihi, lucu banget, jadi pingin teriak la—WOI! Ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal bego. Dia harus profesional sebagai kakak. Dia harus bertanggung jawab. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze si kakak keren yang sangat dibanggakan oleh adik-adiknya. Ya, Naruto kembali bersikap wajar. Nggak cool, tapi berekspresi kaget lagi.

_Astaga! _

_Jangan bilang…_

_Kyuubi, Deidara, Konan, dan Nagato…_

_Kalian bersama orang itu?!_

Naruto menatap miris wajah baru di depannya. Mulai bersikap wajar, dan memikirkan adik-adiknya kembali. _  
_

_Jika seperti itu…_

_Tuhan pasti sudah gila!_

Batin Naruto—khawatir dengan masa depan adik-adiknya yang notabene sedang bersama Uchiha sulung yang tingkahnya terkadang suka seenak perutnya.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

**Alah, ini fic tiba-tiba ngalir begitu aja. Jadi, cepet-cepet di tulis n publish supaya nggak lupa. Hahaha. Devisa kalau mau menggila atau lagi mau ngarang fic ini. Chk, chk, chk. Pendek karena masih prologue. Oh, iya! Fic ini tuh bentuknya parody juga. Nanti kalian ngerti-lah kenapa disebut parody di chapter-chapter depan #senyum iblis.**

**Fic baru aja terus… Yaaaa…namanya juga senang-senang…xixixixi… Kalau mood bikin fic ini diketik. Fic itu diketik. Gitu-lah mulai sekarang ==a Aneh deh..**

**Oke, suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan di review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Change: God Must be Crazy!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, Itakyuu, SasoDei, dll**

**Warn: OOC, Miss typo, parody pangeran miskin, dll..**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan Author semata, bukan untuk dikomersilkan.**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flashback!**

* * *

_Universitas Konoha…_

_Taman Central Campus…_

Kedua pemeran utama cerita ini saling bertatapan, ketika kedua tangan mereka berdua terlipat di depan dada. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, di saat aura permusuhan terpancar di seluruh anggota tubuh kedua pemuda tersebut. Dengusan jijik, dan tatapan mematikan tidak membuat mereka berhenti untuk saling mendelikkan mata antara satu dengan yang lainnya dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang sangatlah dekat. Dengusan jijik, dan tingkah mengintimidasi terus diperlihatkan, tidak peduli orang-orang yang di dekat merekalah yang ketakutan—bukan orang yang ingin diintimidasi.

"Jangan memonyong-monyongkan bibirku, damn it!" seru Itachi, ketika melihat bibir yang seharusnya menjadi bibirnya menjadi manyun sok uke ketika dipakai Naruto. "Uchiha tidak pernah sok cute, dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya!" lanjut Itachi dengan death glare yang sangat mematikan.

_E—eh?!_

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuh Itachi, ketika Uchiha sulung memperingatinya.

_Si—siapa sok uke, dan cute?!_

_Awas, ya!_

"EHEM!" Naruto membersihkan tenggorokan dengan sangat keras, hingga butiran ludah tidak berdosa mengenai wajah Uchiha sulung.

Itachi yang ketiban sial alias terkena ludah tubuhnya sendiri menghapus cipratan ludah tersebut dari wajahnya. "MUNCRAT, BRENGSEK!" seru Itachi dengan ringisan jijik, ketika Naruto memperlakukan tubuhnya dengan biadab.

Naruto mendengus melecehkan. "Itu ludahmu, kok jijik sama ludahmu sendiri?" sindirnya menyebalkan.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "TAPI TUBUHNYA LAGI DIPAKAI OLEHMU?!" teriaknya—tepat di depan wajah Naruto, sengaja membalas Naruto dengan cipratan ludah juga yang tampaknya lebih banyak dari cipratan ludah Naruto tadi.

Pemuda Namikaze mengusap wajahnya. "TERUS?! APA HUBUNGANNYA LUDAHMU KETIKA TUBUHNYA DIPAKAI OLEHKU?" Naruto semakin sangat keras dalam berteriak. "LUDAH KAMU, YA, LUDAH KAMU!" lanjutnya, nggak penting banget ngebahas tentang ludah. "BODOH!" Naruto mendengus—sebal.

1…

Naruto dan Itachi saling bertatapan dengan sinis.

2..

Naruto dan Itachi saling bertatapan dengan sinis.

3..

Naruto dan Itachi saling ber—

"DAMN IT!" teriak mereka berdua, sekencang-kencangnya, hingga muncrat lagi cairan menjijikan dari mulut mereka mengenai wajah mereka. "Aissshhhhh…," desis mereka dengan sebal sambil mengusap wajah mereka, jijik lama-lama sama tingkah mereka sendiri. "BERHENTI MEMUNCRATKAN LUDAH!" teriak mereka bersamaan, nggak ngerti kenapa jadi main ludah. "Huh!" Naruto dan Itachi membuang muka—enggan bertatapan.

Pemuda yang sekarang ini sedang memakai tubuh Uchiha bungsu memalingkan muka sebelum melirik pelan ke arah Itachi. Ia mulai mengingat keadaan empat adiknya. Oh, yeah! Bagaimana keadaan pagi adiknya ketika harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha sulung? Waw, Naruto dapat menjamin jika pagi adiknya untuk pertama kali pasti sangat buruk, hingga beranjak ke sekolah pun malas.

"Chk, melihat tingkahmu pasti adikku pagi ini ketiban sial, kan?" gumam Naruto, menyindir Itachi, dan membuat Uchiha sulung spontan yang notabene benci Naruto langsung tersinggung.

Itachi mendengus. "Jangan menuduh sembarangan, adikmu yang membuat pagiku pusing!"katanya, sebal karena dituduh sembarangan.

_Bi—bikin pusing?_

_Adikku adalah adik paling manis sedunia!_

"Jangan menghina adikku!" Naruto mengultimatum Itachi, "mereka adalah adik paling manis di seluruh duniaaaaaaaaaa?!" katanya sang Namikaze sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar—benar-benar berlebihan dan bikin jengkel Itachi.

"OH, yeah~" Itachi meledek Naruto tepat di wajah sang Namikaze sendiri, "adik idiot seperti itu dibilang manis…," sinis Uchiha sulung, "dasar katarak!"

_I—idiot?_

_A—adik-adikku dibilang idiot?!_

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin memukul Uchiha sulung sekarang juga. "KAU JANGAN MENGHINA ME—

"APA!? APA?! APA?!" teriak Itachi—memotong perkataan Naruto, kali ini tidak mau kalah dengan suara keras Naruto. Ia berteriak dengan suara cempreng Naruto, hingga membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menutup telinga. "PUKUL NIH WAJAH KAMU?!" lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan tubuh yang digunakannya pada yang empunya.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya. Melihat wajah tampannya disodorkan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah, nggak tega memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Aissshhhhh!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

Oke, untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dan Itachi saling memalingkan muka. Mereka berdua benar-benar beranggapan jika Tuhan sudah gila. Astaga! Dari jaman mereka belum dilahirkan saja sudah disuratkan oleh takdir jika mereka berdua adalah musuh abadi. Mereka tidak dapat akur, dan hanya bisa saling bersaing, adu tinju jika bertemu. Lalu, ini? Mereka berdua harus bertemu setiap saat sepertinya sampai masalah mereka dipecahkan.

Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi. Ia semakin penasaran dengan pagi hari adik-adiknya ketika harus berurusan dengan Uchiha sulung. "Bagaimana kabar mereka?" bisik Naruto dengan nada pelan. Dia sedikit gengsi untuk bertanya pada Itachi. Haduh, saking gengsinya wajah Naruto sampai merah merona.

Itachi memandang tajam Naruto. "Tetap idiot selalu..," katanya dengan seenak perut, "da—dan apa-apaan itu wajahku menjadi bersemu seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan sinis. "Aihhhh, lihatlah! Digunakan olehmu, wajahku menjadi menjijikan seperti itu..," komentar Uchiha sulung—menyebalkan.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan warna pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata, bertambah malu ketika pipinya bersemu merah karena gengsi. "CEPAT CERITAKAN BAGAIMANA KAU MENJALANI PAGI HARI DI TEMPATKU?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat keras—lagi, hingga membuat wanita yang sedang berjalan terjatuh buku-bukunya—kaget.

Naruto dan Itachi hanya memandang wanita figuran yang nggak penting tersebut selintas sebelum kembali bertatapan.

"Chk," decak Itachi sebelum menceritakan pagi hari yang uniknya pada Naruto.

_**Itachi's Story…**_

_**Kediaman Namikaze…**_

Itachi hampir gila walau hanya beberapa menit bersama adik-adik Naruto. Tidak disangka adik dari senpai-nya selama di sekolah, hingga perguruan tinggi sangat hyper, bahkan bisa dikatakan sedikit… gila? Tidak mau berlama-lama bersama makhluk-makhluk asing yang entah berasal dari planet mana, Itachi langsung menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi. Ia tidaklah makan pagi, walau adik-adik Naruto membujuk dirinya untuk makan, bahkan yang namanya… siapa, ya, Itachi sampai lupa, ah! Pokoknya yang paling kecil di antara Namikaze menari-nari di depan Itachi agar Uchiha sulung bersedia makan pagi. Tetapi, Itachi hanya menganggap itu adalah konyol, dan selera makannya semakin hilang seiring dengan goyang itik adik terkecil Naruto tersebut. Chk, chk, chk, alasan utamanya dia tidak mau makan pagi karena ia jijik pada piring yang akan digunakannya karena itu pasti piring kepunyaan sang Namikaze Naruto.

Blah!

Sekarang, dengan tergesa-gesa Itachi sedang memakai sepatu di depan pintu. Ia harus segera menemui Naruto, dan membicarakan hal gila semua ini sebelum sosok kecoa yang selalu muncul dimana-mana menghampiri Itachi.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Terdengar derap kaki cepat dari arah belakang Uchiha sulung (dalam rumah), dan menghampiri Itachi.

tuh, kan, muncul!

Bruk!

Pemilik derap kaki tersebut terjatuh tepat di belakang punggung Itachi, hingga membuat Uchiha sulung terlonjak kaget, dan berhenti memakai sepatunya.

Uchiha sulung melihat ke arah belakang. Ia melihat jika anak terkecil dari Keluarga Namikaze sedang bergaya a la Cinderella tertindas di belakang punggungnya. Mata anak tersebut sembab berlinang air mata, dan bibirnya bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Tangannya yang berkulit putih menutupi bibirnya dengan gaya seimut mungkin—memperlihatkan efek lebih dramatis kepada Itachi. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung hanya memasang wajah stoic, walaupun perutnya mual ingin muntah ketika melihat wajah Nagato yang notabene selalu melebih-lebihkan situasi dan kondisi.

"Kakak…," bisik Nagato, dengan diiringi efek desahan yang membuat Itachi semakin ingin muntah. "Ka—kaos kaki… hiks… hiks… hilang kakak~" katanya, sembari memegang kerah Itachi, dan memandang wajah Uchiha sulung dari jarak sangat dekat. "Hi—hi—lang~" lanjutnya, di saat Uchiha sulung hanya bisa memasang wajah setengah stoic, dan setengah mual.

Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Nagato yang terus mendekat. "Te—terus?" kata Itachi, dengan nada enggan untuk didekati.

"Terus?" tanya Nagato dengan nada pelan. "Terus, kakak tanya?" lanjutnya, ketika Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Terus, ya, kakak lihat nggak kaos kaki aku?!" seru Nagato dengan nada frustasi sembari melepas kerah Uchiha sulung, ketika Itachi hanya menelan ludahnya, merasa adik Naruto paling kecil sedikit bermasalah otaknya.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Terdengar langkah kaki lagi dari dalam rumah.

Itachi melihat jika pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memakai kaos kaki berwarna putih dengan gambar sponge bob di setiap sisinya muncul dihadapan Uchiha sulung. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragam SMA Konoha. Sebelah tangannya bertopang di pinggang, ketika kepalanya terdongak ke atas—sombong sekali.

_Muncul lagi masalah.._

Batin Uchiha sulung sembari mendesah.

"Kaos kakinya dipakai aku…," kata pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan nada menantang pada adik terkecilnya. "Masalah buat kamu?" lanjutnya, ketika Itachi hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya—tidak berniat ikut campur dalam urusan kedua orang aneh.

Nagato yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai bertingkah. Ia ngesot ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut, dan memegang kaki pemuda tersebut, mencoba untuk melepaskan kaos kaki yang dikenakan kakak keduanya. "Itu kaos kaki, Nagato! Kaos kakiku yang sudah tiga hari tidak ku cuci masih saja kau berani memakainya?" desis Nagato, dengan diiringi rengekkan—minta kakak keduanya segera melepas kaos kaki bau _favorite_ Nagato. "Siniin kakak!" Nagato memaksa kakaknya yang notabene hanya terus mempertahankan diri—tidak berniat memberikan kaos kakinya.

Itachi _sweatdrop_.

_Ti—tiga hari?_

_Tiga hari nggak dicu—_

"Minggir!" pemuda berambut merah tersebut menendang Nagato dari hadapannya dengan sangat brutal.

BRUK!

Nagato terjatuh ke belakang dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu.

Mulut Itachi menganga, _shock_ dengan kebrutalan keluarga Naruto.

_Nice!_

Ringis Itachi di dalam hati.

Nagato menggosok-gosok pantatnya. "Huweeeee, kakak!" serunya, sembari memandang Itachi, meminta dukungan dari kakak pertamanya. "Kakak, aku ditendang!" Nagato mengadu pada Itachi. Tetapi, yang diminta dukungan cuman terpukau dengan tingkah abstrak keluarga Namikaze. "KAKAK, AKU DITENDANG!" teriak Nagato—menyadarkan kakak pertamanya yang sejak tadi hanya melamun. "Kakak, kau dengar tidak?!" tanya Nagato, ketika kakaknya hanya terdiam.

"Pfffftttt…," Kyuubi menutup mulutnya, ketika omongan Nagato hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Itachi.

Nagato memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia memandang Itachi sinis. "Kakak kau menye—

"DEIDARA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" seru Itachi sembari memandang pemuda di depannya dengan death glare yang paling mematikan. Ia ingin cepat membereskan masalah tidak penting ini, dan segera beranjak dari rumah bau lembab yang isinya hanyalah orang-orang aneh.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang muncul dari arah dalam kamar. Wajah pemuda tersebut tampak _shock_, ketika memandang Itachi. "Ka—kakak, aku salah apa? Ke—kenapa kau berteriak padaku? Huweeeee…," pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menangis sehabis diteriaki Itachi tanpa sebab. "Aku, kan, cuman lagi beresin buku…. maaf, beresin bukunya nggak malam..," lanjutnya—curhat tiba-tiba pada saudara-saudaranya. "Unnnnnnnn…," suara tangisan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut alias Deidara mulai terdengar aneh di telinga Itachi. "Un… un… un…," tangisan Deidara semakin aneh.

Pemuda berambut merah yang Itachi lupa namanya, dan Nagato beranjak ke arah Deidara. Mereka memeluk Deidara yang sedang menangis dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sudah, Dei, jangan menangis! Kak Naru, memang lagi PMS kayaknya jadi tiba-tiba emosi dan marah sama kamu..," bujuk kedua manusia yang tadi meributkan kaos kaki—tiba-tiba akur. "Kamu jelek, sih, jadi sasaran dimarahin sama Kak Naru..," kata mereka, nggak nyambung apa hubungannya orang jelek sama dimarahin. "Jangan diambil hati, ya!" lanjutnya, entah kenapa malah jadi Itachi yang dipojokkan.

Hening.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba cerita humor berubah menjadi drama tahun 90-an.

Nagato memandang Itachi dengan tatapan marah. "Ka—kakak, ayo minta maaf!" kata Nagato, semakin memojokkan Itachi. "Kak Dei nangis, nih!" lanjutnya, ketika Itachi hanya diam saja. "Kakak jangan diam saja!" Nagato mendengus sebal, ketika kakak keduanya mengangguk-angguk—ikut-ikutan memojokkan Itachi.

Kedutan kemarahan muncul di kening Uchiha sulung. Ia mulai muak didesak dan didikte seperti ini. Siapapun, tidak ada yang bisa mengdikte Itachi Uchiha. SIAPAPUN! Dengan emosi yang memuncak Itachi beranjak dari atas lantai. Ia berjalan ke arah Nagato, dan kedua adik-adik Naruto yang lain. Dengan ekspresi sangat dingin, Itachi berdiri di hadapan ketiga adik-adik Naruto. Ia memandang satu persatu wajah para bocah Namikaze.

"Kakak, kakak! Seperti kau pantas saja menjadi adikku..," desis Itachi dengan sangat dingin, tepat di depan wajah ketiga adik Naruto. "Dasar idiot..," maki Itachi, ketika suasana langsung hening mendadak.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Cklek!

Itachi membuka pintu.

Bruk!

Itachi menutup pintu.

_Banyak sekali anaknya.._

_Sampai bingung nama-namanya…_

_Nggak di Kb gini nih jadinya…_

_Tidak terencana!_

batin Itachi sembari mendengus—sebal.

_**End Itachi's story..**_

Mendengar cerita Itachi, Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya. Ya, Tuhan… pagi ini pasti sangat menyedihkan bagi ketiga adiknya. Naruto tahu dengan pasti jika adik-adiknya hanya ber-acting untuk membujuk Itachi agar melupakan masalah apapun dibenaknya sejenak karena pastinya kakak pertama mereka terlihat lebih pendiam dan aneh di pagi hari ini. Mereka bertiga hanya mencoba untuk mencairkan masalah Itachi, dan tidak membuat Uchiha sulung terlihat tegang menghadapi apapun. Tetapi, tampaknya Itachi merespon semua tingkah konyol adik-adiknya dengan kemarahan.

"Ke—kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada adikku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar. "Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk mendikte dirimu! Mereka bukanlah orang seperti itu! Mereka adalah tipe yang terlalu peka pada kondisi saudara-saudara mereka, bahkan sampai dirimu pun tidak akan tahu seberapa pekanya mereka..," seru Naruto, emosi karena tahu pasti adik-adiknya sekarang ini sedang sedih memikirkan dirinya.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Naruto. "Heh, aku sudah memerankan peranmu dengan baik!" seru Itachi, dengan nada sangat dingin. "Seperti dirimu bisa saja menjadi seperti diriku…," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto bersikap seolah-olah mengerti perannya sebagai seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Jangan meremehkan diriku! Menjadi dirimu itu sangat mudah..," gumam Naruto—kesal. "Dengarkan cerita pagiku yang hebat!" seru sang Namikaze—bangga, mulai menceritakan pagi sempurnanya di keluarga Uchiha.

_**Naruto's story…**_

_**Kediaman Uchiha…**_

Sudah dua puluh kali Naruto bolak-balik melihat cermin untuk memastikan jika guratan yang dianggapnya keriput menghilang. Tetapi, usahanya sia-sia. Anti aging malah membuat dirinya semakin terlihat buruk alias putih pucat akibat terlalu banyak make up. Alhasil, merasa bosan menjelek-jelekkan wajah Itachi, Naruto memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap menemui Uchiha sulung di Universitas Konoha.

Setelah memastikan baju yang dikenakannya rapih, Naruto pun mengambil ransel kepunyaan Itachi yang berisi laptop, dan perlengkapan ke kampus lainnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu.

Tap… tap… tap…

Naruto berjalan ke arah tangga sebelum melewati sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Ia berhenti sejenak, mau ngintip ke dalam kamar terbuka tersebut.

_Kamar siapa ini?_

Naruto melihat ke arah depan pintu, pingin tahu.

_Sasuke Uchiha?_

Gumam Naruto di dalam hati, ketika membaca papan nama berbentuk kipas yang terdapat di depan pintu.

Tok… tok… tok…

Naruto mengetuk pintu, tetapi tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab.

Tidak ada yang menjawab Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Mumpung lagi jadi Itachi, kapan lagi bisa lihat kamar Sasuke? Matanya jelalatan melihat ke sepanjang kamar—penasaran. Eh, gila! Besar banget kamarnya. Tapi, kenapa kesamnya suram banget, sih? Seluruh barang mayoritas didominasi oleh warna biru dongker. Ha—ah, tidak ada cerianya sama sekali. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana pemilik kamar ini? Kok, nggak terdengar suaranya?

"Jika tidak ada urusan segera pergi dari kamarku…," terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah, ketika air menetes turun ke dadanya. Sehelai handuk berwarna putih masih menutupi bagian bawahnya, ketika bagian atasnya terbuka sempurna—menampilkan perut six pack. Ih,waw! Jika wanita yang berdiri di depan Sasuke, pasti wanita tersebut sudah menyerang Uchiha bungsu. Namun, sangat disayangkan orang di depan Naruto adalah pemuda Namikaze yang notabene straight. Tidak ada gay-gay-nya sama sekali.

"U—Sasuke?!" gumam Naruto, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat penampilan tidak wajar anak didiknya untuk pertama kali.

Tidak seperti di kelas, tatapan Sasuke sangat dingin ketika memandang Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuh Itachi untuk kali ini. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke sinis—sangat tidak bersahabat.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berkunjung saja ke kamarmu..," kata Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar Sasuke untuk melihat kumpulan buku-buku yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Pemuda Namikaze melihat isi yang ada di dalam meja belajar Sasuke. Buku pelajaran, tempat pensil, laptop, dan kumpulan…kumpulan… Naruto tidak dapat membaca terlalu jelas tulisan yang terdapat di bagian sisi suatu buku yang sepertinya adalah sebuah album foto. Kumpulan apaan, sih? Naruto penasaran. Ia hendak mengambil buku tersebut.

Gerak.

Naruto hendak mengambil album tersebut.

Gerak.

Naruto hendak mengambil album ter—

"Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku!" seru Sasuke, mencegah Naruto untuk menyentuh barangnya yang berada di atas meja.

Pemuda Namikaze berhenti memandangi barang-barang Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memakai seragam sekolah. "Memangnya aneh seorang kakak bermain-main ke kamar adiknya?" tanya Naruto, bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang begitu sinis. "Kau kenapa begitu sinis padaku?" lanjut Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya sibuk mengancingkan bajunya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Adik?" tanya Uchiha bungsu dengan sangat sinis, "daripada kau terus melantur cepat sana pergi!" usir Sasuke, sebal dengan keberadaan Naruto.

_A—anak ini!_

_Dia tidak semanis di sekolah.._

Batin Naruto—kesal.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu!" ancam Naruto, mulai menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu, dan aku adalah kakakmu!" kata Naruto, membela diri. Tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke. Sedikitnya, Naruto pun penasaran dengan tingkah kasar Sasuke pada sosok Itachi yang kali ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Selesai mengancingkan bajunya, Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk membereskan barang-barang yang hendak dibawanya ke sekolah. "Itachi Uchiha…," desis Sasuke, tidak memanggil nama kakaknya dengan embel-embel 'kakak' atau apapun. "Di dalam ingatanku, kau tidak pernah menganggap aku saudara..," lanjut Sasuke sembari memasukkan dompet ke dalam celana sekolahnya. "Jadi, jangan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu disaat hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas darah..," Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia membalikkan badan Naruto. "tidak ada yang lain, hanya kebetulan dilahirkan oleh orang tua yang sama saja..," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah pintu. "Itu bukan yang tertulis di dalam garis hubungan kita berdua?" lanjutnya, setelah Naruto sudah berada di luar kamarnya.

Mulut Naruto terbuka-tutup. "A—a—

"PERGI!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada sangat keras.

BRUK!

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, sehingga pemuda Namikaze harus meringis—terkejut.

Naruto tertawa—merasa dilecehkan. "A—astaga, apa-apaan itu?" tanya Naruto—bingung. Ia meringis sebal. "Isssshhh, jika aku sudah kembali pada tubuhku akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan lulus di dalam mata pelajaranku Uchiha!" ancam Naruto, hendak menendang pintu kamar Sasuke, tetapi dia berubah pikiran ketika dua pelayan Kediaman Uchiha berjenis kelamin wanita melewati dirinya.

Kedua pelayan tersebut menganggukan kepala mereka—hormat di saat melihat Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, dan membalas anggukan kepala mereka dengan anggukkan lagi.

Pelayan tersebut tampak terkejut dengan tingkah manis Naruto. Mereka cepat-cepat berjalan sembari cekikikan.

"Kau lihat tadi? Tuan Muda Itachi tersenyum..," kata pelayan satu dengan sangat antusias. Berbisik-bisik cukup keras, hingga dapat didenger Naruto.

"Hihihi… Iya! Aku melihatnya…," seru temannya yang notabene pelayan kedua—heboh, cekikikan mengerikan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

.

Dasar pelayan-pelayan aneh!

.

.

Selesai mengatasi setengah rasa keingintahuannya, Naruto berjalan ke lantai bawah. Ia sangat canggung dengan suasana sepi, tidak ada sambutan hangat dari adik-adiknya seperti biasa. Alhasil, untuk menghabiskan rasa bosannya sebelum berangkat beraktifitas Naruto mondar-mandir mencari hal-hal yang menarik di Kediaman Uchiha ketika dia melihat seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyantap makanan pagi di ruang makan. A—astaga! Sepertinya kedua orang itu adalah ayah-ibu Itachi. Naruto membalikkan badan. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah Itachi untuk sekarang ini.

"Nak, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" suara keibu-ibuan terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto.

_Sial.._

Batin Naruto ketika dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk berbicara dengan ibu-ayah Itachi.

Setelah menata ekspresi paniknya, Naruto membalikkan badan. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, hingga membuat kedua orang di depannya membatu. Yaaah, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana cara Itachi menyapa kedua orang tuanya, Naruto tidaklah tahu. Hahahaha. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, mencoba bersikap ramah sebelum memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti anak yang baik atau malah terlalu sangat baik bagi seorang Uchiha.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menyambut ibu Itachi yang sedang memegang piring sembari berdiri di samping sang suami. "Ibu~" sapa Naruto dengan lembut. Ia memeluk ibu Itachi, dan mengecup kedua pipi wanita keibuan tersebut. "Selamat pagi ibuku sayang… bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat hormat, dan ramah sekali.

"Sa—sangat baik..," ibu Itachi yang notabene bernama Mikoto saling berpandangan dengan suaminya, dan ternyata Fugaku yang merupakan ayah Itachi lebih memilih untuk menutup wajahnya dengan koran. Pura-pura tidak mengenal anak sulungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik.

Naruto manggut-manggut berusaha terlihat gembira. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan….," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika kolom yang dibaca oleh Fugaku adalah kolom berita kematian. "Kau tidak salah membaca berita, ayah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran.

_Apa keluarga ini senang membaca berita duka cita orang lain?_

Batin Naruto sedikit ngeri dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal introvert.

_Jangan-jangan mereka memiliki kelainan! _

Naruto berseru, horror dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha sekaligus dosen di sebuah universitas ternama tersadar dengan lembaran koran yang segera dibukanya. "Ehem!" Fugaku membersihkan tenggorokkan (menyembunyikan rasa malunya) sembari membuka lembaran koran. "Cepatlah kau makan!" perintah Fugaku pada anak sulungnya. "Setelah makan, kau siap-siap ke kampus, kita akan bertemu di kampus untuk bimbingan..," lanjut sang kepala keluarga, memberi informasi pada Naruto.

_Bi—bimbingan?!_

_Si Itachi lagi bimbingan?!_

_Damn it! _

_I—ini gila!_

_Hal paling yang paling menyebalkan dan sial di dunia adalah ketika kau harus bertukar tubuh dengan orang yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi!_

_NOOOOOOO!_

"Itachi?" terdengar suara Mikoto, hingga membuat Naruto berhenti melamun.

Naruto memandang Mikoto. "Iya, tan—eh—ibu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mikoto hendak menaruh nasi ke atas piring Naruto. "Ayo, duduk!" perintah Mikoto. "Ibu akan menu—

"Tidak usah, bu!" Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil sendok nasi yang sedang dipegang oleh Mikoto. "Biar aku saja yang menuangkan nasinya, ibu duduk saja..," lanjutnya, dengan nada sangat serius. "Terima kasih sudah membuatkan makan pagiku..," kata Naruto dengan nada sangat lembut.

PRANG!

Mikoto terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto sebelum piring yang sedang dipegang Mikoto terjatuh ke atas lantai dan pecah.

SRET!

Koran yang sedang dibaca oleh Fugaku robek, ekspresi stoic-nya menghilang sesaat—berganti shock.

Pemuda Namikaze sangat heran ketika melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku salah tingkah. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri sebelum Mikoto menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pecahan piring di atas lantai.

"Aw!" Mikoto terkena pecahan piring. Tangannya terluka, dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto melihat jari Mikoto yang terluka. Ia meletakkan sendok nasi ke atas meja, dan menundukkan badannya untuk melihat keadaan Mikoto. "Ibu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merasa bersalah.

Fugaku melipat koran yang terbagi dua, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku ke kantor..," kata Fugaku dengan terburu-buru.

"A—ah, iya!" seru Mikoto, langsung bangkit dari atas lantai. Ia hendak menyusul suaminya yang sudah mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kau makan yang baik, Nak!" kata Mikoto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Fugaku dan Mikoto pergi…

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Naruto—tidak mengerti dengan tingkah keluarga Uchiha yang tampaknya selalu menghindari keberadaan Uchiha sulung.

"Kemana ibu dan ayah?" terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto melihat kemunculan Sasuke yang sudah siap pergi ke sekolah. "Mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan ini..," kata Naruto pada Uchiha bungsu. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan hanya dipandang sengit oleh Sasuke. "Ayo, Uchi—Sasuke! Kau makan du—

"Chk..," decak Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

_**End Naruto's story..**_

Tersenyum?

Itachi Uchiha tidak pernah tersenyum. Tetapi, Naruto sukses menghancurkan image dinginnya. Selain itu, perhatian Naruto pada sekelilingnya pastilah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terganggu. Hahahaha. Ya, ampun! Sejak kapan Uchiha sulung memberi perhatian pada lingkungan? Dia ini adalah orang yang hidup dengan dirinya sendiri. Ha—ah, adapun memberikan perhatian, pasti perhatian tersebut haruslah berguna bagi dirinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, orang-orang pasti merasa heran dan takut melihat kebaikan Itachi yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Dengan lemas Itachi terduduk di atas bangku taman. "I—image-ku hancur sudah!" katanya sembari menutup mata.

Naruto tertawa lemas. "Kau pikir image-mu saja yang hancur?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat menyindir. "Di mata adik-adikku, pasti aku sudah dicap menjadi kakak yang menyebalkan..," katanya dengan dengusan.

"….," Itachi mendelik sebal ke arah Naruto, tetapi sang Namikaze hanya membalas tajam tatapan Itachi.

Hening.

Naruto dan Itachi terdiam.

_Oh, iya!_

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. "Kenapa dia begitu kasar padamu?" tanyanya—sedikit tidak mengerti dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Chk, kau tidak usah memikirkan dia!" decak Itachi. Ia sangat malas untuk membicarakan adiknya. "Dia akan baik jika butuh dirimu..," lanjutnya, menjelaskan sikap Sasuke.

_A—apa?_

_Baik jika hanya butuh saja?_

Naruto sedikit shock dengan pengetahuan barunya mengenai salah satu anak didiknya.

_Chk, jangan-jangan dia bersikap baik di sekolah karena ingin nilai bagus saja!_

"A—apa? Jadi dia tipe orang seperti itu..," kata Naruto, meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tidak salah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Sasuke.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Begitulah..," katanya dengan tenang.

"Terus kenapa kita malah bergosip tentang adikmu?" tanya Naruto—tidak penting.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Chk, kau duluan yang memulai idiot!" decak Itachi, merasa sebal.

Angin pagi menjelang siang mulai berhembus. Naruto dan Itachi mulai terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka bingung dengan nasib mereka sekarang. Haduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika mereka tidak bisa kembali? Kehidupan mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Lagi pula Naruto memiliki orang-orang yang membutuhkannya di rumah. Jika dia tidak ada? Ya ampun! Adik-adik Naruto bisa mati di tangan orang tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

Naruto duduk di samping Itachi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kita berdua bisa betukar tubuh seperti ini?"

Itachi memandang langit. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya ini karena malam kemarin…," gumam Itachi mulai mengingat akan sesuatu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebelum membelalakkan matanya. "Astaga..," gumam Naruto dengan nada sangat terkejut. Ia memandang Itachi lekat-lekat. "Jangan bilang…," dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar di saat memori di dalam otaknya memutar peristiwa kemarin malam.

**Flashback**

Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin, tetapi tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk berjalan menelusuri pasar malam, dan mencari pesanan adiknya. Menurut kabar burung yang entah burung milik siapa, ice cream yang tersedia di dalam pasar malam ini sangat enak. Saking enaknya, Naruto pun rela pada jam segini menelusuri kerumunan orang-orang, hingga akhirnya dia tiba di tempat yang dia tuju.

Naruto menengok ke dalam kotak es. "Ti—tinggal satu?" bisik Naruto di dalam hati.

Pemuda Namikaze hendak mengambil sisa es yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut ketika seorang pemuda menyerobot dirinya—kurang ajar. Naruto melihat ke arah orang tersebut dan ternyata adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Ka—KAU?!" desis Itachi dan Naruto—bersamaan.

Setelah lama dipisahkan, akhirnya rival lama kembali bertemu. Mereka berdua bukannya cipika-cipiki melepaskan rindu malah saling memandang sinis. Ice cream yang menanti untuk diambil mulai sedikit mencair karena pintu lemari es terbuka. Waw, kedua dari mereka tidak ada yang mau menyerah. Mereka berdua langsung saja memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam lemari untuk es tersebut.

"Punyaku!" desis Naruto—tidak akan mau menyerah jika ice cream tersebut pesanan Kyuubi.

"PUNYAKU!" desis Itachi—sama kerasnya dengan Naruto.

Saling menyingkirkan tangan pun mulai terjadi. Lama-lama, perkelahian yang terlihat biasa mulai brutal. Itachi dan Naruto saling menarik baju agar lawan mereka tersingkir—jauh-jauh dari lemari es. Namun, tarik-menarik rupanya tidaklah cukup. Alhasil, mereka berdua mulai serius dalam bertarung. Baku hantam pun mulai terjadi. Itachi dan Naruto saling memukulkan kepalan tangan mereka, ketika ice cream yang diperebutkan oleh mereka berdua sudah diambil oleh seorang kakek-kakek.

BAK—BUK—BAK!

Hajar—Hajar—hajar.

"Kau pikir aku takut melawan dirimu?" teriak Itachi di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

BUK!

Itachi menendang dada Naruto, hingga sang pemuda Namikaze terjatuh mengenai stand buah yang berada di sebelah stand ice cream, dan buah pun berhamburan ke atas tanah.

Pemuda Namikaze tidak terima. Dia segera bangkit, dan dengan serangan cepat ia hendak menghantamkan tangannya ke arah Itachi.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau!" desis Naruto—sama-sama emosi.

BUK!

Pipi Itachi terpukul, dan terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Itachi tidaklah berdiam diri ketika dipukul. Pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali menyerang Naruto dengan membabi-buta. Alhasil, ketika dirinya berhasil mengenai wajah Naruto, sang pemuda Namikaze pun terpelanting ke arah stand ramal yang juga terdapat di sebelah stand ice cream.

PRANG!

Bola kristal yang terdapat di dalam stand ramal tersebut pecah, ketika Naruto terjatuh mengenai meja stand tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak wanita yang sedang diramal di dalam stand ramal tersebut. Wanita tersebut keluar stand ramal ketakutan.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto dan Itachi mulai memisahkan kedua pemuda gila tersebut. Mereka berdua saling memaki sebelum seorang nenek-nenek yang memakai bandana, dan kalung berbandul besar bergambar tengkorak menghampiri mereka berdua. Nenek-nenek pemilik stand peramal tersebut memandang kedua pemuda yang masih bernafsu tersebut, dan sedang ditahan oleh pengunjung dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kalian harus menggantikan kehancuran yang kalian lakukan, anak muda!" kata nenek-nenek tersebut dengan aura sangat marah.

Mendengar kata ganti, Naruto membelalakkan mata.

_Ga—ganti?_

_Si Uchiha ini yang selalu meninjuku, hingga mengenai stand orang!_

"Tidak mau!" desis Naruto, menolak jika disuruh ganti. "Orang ini yang selalu membanting aku tepat ke stand..," katanya dengan nada sinis, ketika Uchiha sulung hanya mendengus. "Jadi, bukan salah aku, dong?"

Nenek-nenek tersebut memandang Itachi.

Di tatap dingin, Itachi tidak terima. "Ampun, nenek! Kenapa kau begitu serius?" tanya Uchiha sulung sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hanya bola kristalmu saja yang rusak tidaklah usah dianggap serius..," lanjutnya, ketika nenek-nenek di depannya hanya diam. "Kau bisa membeli bola kristal bualanmu itu dimanapun kau ingin, Nek!" lanjutnya, menghina jika bola kristal ramalan tersebut hanya bualan, dan tidak usah diperdebatkan.

Tatapan nenek yang tadinya tajam tiba-tiba menjadi sangat iba. "Kalian berdua adalah orang yang sangat kasihan..," komentarnya, ketika melihat sosok Naruto dan Itachi. "Tampaknya, kalian harus sedikit diberi nasihat agar mengetahui pentingnya rasa cinta, dan mengasihani antara sesama..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto dan Itachi saling bertatapan. "Lepaskan mereka!" perintah nenek-nenek tersebut pada orang-orang yang menahan Itachi dan Naruto.

Orang-orang pun melepaskan Itachi dan Naruto.

Setelah keadaan mulai membaik dan mendingin, nenek-nenek tersebut mulai berjalan menjauh ke luar pasar malam—meninggalkan Naruto dan Itachi tanpa kejelasan, dan satu kata patah pun.

**End Flashback**

Dengan wajah pucat Itachi dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua menjadi tegang, ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. A—astaga! Jangan bilang mereka berdua mendapatkan kutukan dari peramal tersebut. Ah, tidak mungkin! Itu, kan, peramal gadungan. Tetapi, apa buktinya sekarang? Mereka bertukar tubuh. Haduh, jika sudah begini mereka harus bagaimana? Mereka harus segera menemui peramal tersebut, dan meminta peramal tersebut membalikkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ini menjadi sangat serius..," bisik Itachi dan Naruto, merasa merinding ketika mengingat nenek-nenek tersebut. "Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya mereka berdua, mulai serius menanggapi masalah baru mereka berdua. "Mana gaya neneknya nge-rock gitu lagi..," Itachi merinding ngeri ketika mengingat kalung dan cincin nenek tersebut yang bermotif tengkorak.

"Apapun, kita harus menghadapi nenek-nenek tersebut…," kata Naruto—berapi-api. "Kita pukul kalau perlu sampai dia mau mengembalikan tubuh kita..," orasi Naruto—anarkis.

Itachi ngangguk, walau sedikit horror, ketika harus memukul nenek-nenek.

"Itachi!" terdengar teriakkan dari arah luar taman.

Baik Naruto dan Itachi melihat ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang dengan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua. Pemuda tersebut tampak sangat antusias mendekati Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Uchiha sulung. Namun, sebelum tersenyum ke arah Naruto, dia mendelik sebal terlebih dahulu ke arah Itachi yang tentu saja sedang memakai jasad Naruto.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu, mulai _ber-acting _menjadi Itachi.

"Kau tahu? Tadi, aku melihat Deidara!" seru Sasori sangat semangat dan antusias. "Ia sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, tetapi kenapa dia murung, ya? Ah, tapi nggak apa-apa, penting Deidara terlihat manis dan unyu-unyu pingin aku cipok selalu..," kata Sasori—lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar kata Deidara, Naruto—dan Itachi membelalakkan mata mereka berdua.

_Shit!_

_Sasori, aku harap kau tidak akan bercerita mengenai si Dei-dei lovely docky kamu sekarang…_

Batin Itachi, merasa kasihan dengan Sasori yang akan mulai curhat mengenai kecengannya yang notabene adalah adik dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

Demi Tuhan,

Jangan cerita sekarang, Sas!

Terlebih ketika melihat wajah Naruto sudah asem banget begitu mendengar cipok-cipok dari mulut Sasori..

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk yang review chapter 1: **

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Rin miharu-uzu, Farenheit July, Fujo ga bisa login dari tadi, sea07, Kiseki No Hana, , Cappuccino 'Kappu san, sasa, kyuu al zahra, ukkychan, Elezar Kim, Kitsune no Sasunaru, Hoshigami Sheia, laila. , Kazuki NightNatsu, Frau - chan, Schein Mond, deviluk shin ryu, Kutoka Mekuto, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, nasusay, Narita Menari-nari, hiyochi, Princess Love Naru, Subaru Abe

**Tanya jawab review: **

**1. Apakah fic akan berat? **Tidak juga. Fic ini hanya akan fokus pada percintaan dan bagaimana caranya Uchiha kembali, walau sedikit bumbu yang diselipin dari masalah metamorf dan pangeran miskin hehehe. Lagipula chapter-nya nggak akan sepanjang pangeran miskin, dan metamorf.

**2.** **Cerita ini bakal sama kayak Pangeran miskin, nggak? **Nggak ah. Soalnya si Itachi yang jadi kakak anak-anak Namikaze tentu alurnya berubah drastic, walau masalahnya bisa dibilang agak-agak mirip.

**3. Fic ini akan lanjut terus? **Lanjut! Dan sekarang Taz mau coba buat fic lain dulu. Hehehe. Crimson rehat soalnya ada masalah di crimson yang mau dibuka kartunya, dan mulai bisa dibilang akan benar-benar terbuka sedikitnya kepusingan pembaca di chapter-12, karena misterinya terintip dikit ;p So? Tuh fic harus dibuat pelan-pelan dan santai mulai sekarang.

**4. Fic mana yang mau difokus sekarang?** Taz mulai beberapa bulan lalu nggak pernah fokus sama 1 fic. Taz bakal buat fic yang lagi Taz pingin buat aja. ^^

Sekian balasan review dari Taz, terima kasih.


End file.
